


Foolish Proposal

by devastating



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff and Humor, For the first time ever there is no angst, LISTEN its just funny stuff, M/M, No betta we die like Glenn, Soft Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Sylvain Jose Gautier Being An Idiot, accidental Marriage Proposal, and good luck trying to figure out when this is happening apart from, dont know that my guy, it being post time skip because even i, just fluff and dumbness, no but seriously, no spoilers though, rating because Felix swears and they make out, real idiot hours in this house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devastating/pseuds/devastating
Summary: Sylvain end up going to the market on a task given to him by the professor to buy a new weapon. He comes out with the Sword of Zoltan and a ring instead.~ ♡ ~Or: “oops I accidentally proposed to you after getting roasted by a fire ball and spending more money than I have ever earned on my own haha wait you’re saying yes?”
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 87





	Foolish Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> So uh, this idea came to me also at 3 in the morning after only running on 4 hours of sleep so it’s a tad bit odd. I took my own _artistic_ liberty on the narrative so it’s more story telling than how I usually write so that’s fun. 
> 
> Anyways in this house we pay homage to dumbass Sylvain and dumbass Sylvain only

“Marry me.” 

Sylvain can’t even blame his friends for looking at him as if he had grown a second head. He can’t even blame them for looking at him like that even if he hadn’t said what he had just said. He was currently laying on the floor of the training grounds with all of them circling him and hovering over him as beside him laid two things. A ring and a sword of Zoltan, both on either side of his head, making him look like the saddest religious portrait known to Fodlands history. 

Felix glared at him, eyes clearly shifting from him to the sword before he finally spoke up. “Okay.”

_Sylvain was not expecting that._

How did he get in this situation one might ask Sylvain and he would provide three answers depending on who asked. If you were someone that wasn’t close to him and just a mere classmate then he would simply say that this was an elaborate scam to get himself out of his latest’s girl problem. If you were someone he actually considered a friend but not incredibly close to him then Sylvain would reply by explaining his morning. 

He had been tasked by the professor to go to the market to stock up on vulnarys to prepare themselves for their next plan of attack and also told him that he was being given an “allowance” to buy himself a new weapon since she had done the same for the rest of the blue lions. 20 vulnary’s later, Sylvain found himself in the armory gazing at all the weapons that were displayed proudly by the shop owner. However, it was just his luck that that day, most of the lances had been sold out (thank you Ingrid) as well as the javelins (thank you Dimitri). Dimming this a bust he was about to relay that news to the professor when his eyes landed on the sword of Zoltan. 

Now Sylvain knew everything about this sword. This was due to the fact that he was best friends with a man that obsessed over every and any sword created in history. If Felix could, he would wield the sword of the creator, emphasis on could. And so Sylvain knew that this sword was not only rare but ridiculously pricy. However, not pricy enough that Felix wouldn’t have bought it if he knew that it was being sold, this led Sylvain to the realization that Felix probably didn’t know that it _was being sold_. 

It was at that exact time that another knight arrived at the armory shop and also laid eyes on the sword. Now neither of them were sword wielders from what Sylvain could remember, hell he was sure that the two were paladin riders who got the shit end of the stick this week what with the lack of lances. However, he asked about Zoltan and immediately Sylvain spoke up as well. And so the two, without ever speaking a word, were now in a standoff as the shop owner looked between them. The knight made the first move, offering 2,000 coins for it. Immediately Sylvain offered 2,500 and that was how the knight and him found themselves in a bidding war. However, where the knight was hard headed and stubbornly refusing to back down — Sylvain was a rich bastard. 

_”3,500 and I’ll buy the most expensive ring from your wife.”_

Was it a low blow to not only up the price so ridiculously high that a knight could never hope to afford it normally but especially during war times? Yes. Was it also a low blow to dig into his memory and remember that the shop owner was married to a jewelry crafter who had been struggling to sell her craft with everyone being struck by the war and pry into that to get the win? Also yes. 

Needless to say, Sylvain walked out that day with 20 vulnary’s, one sword, one ring, and no weapons for himself. This led to the second event that caused his current predicament: how to give Felix the sword without it being weird. His brilliant idea was to go to the training grounds and tell Felix that if he managed to beat him in sparring (which he would because Felix was better at him in almost everything apart from social skills) then he would get a brand new spanking sword as a prize so that it lessened the awkward “I technically spent over 10,000 coins for this sword for you” blow. 

However, this plan came to a screeching halt when the minute he stepped into the training ground he had been reminded of one thing: he had ditched today's reason training and that it was still morning which meant it was still on going. This was something that he should have remembered because upon opening the door and stepping inside he was immediately hit with a fireball and thrown to the ground, scattering the sword and ring (which he had kept in his pocket but slipped out). He blacked out for a second, his head having hit the rock floor and his eyes unable to focus entirely until his eyes landed on two faces. 

The first was the professor who was healing him and somehow still had a very emotionless face but also looked extremely pissed off about him being “late” to training or maybe she had known all along that he had been planning on ditching to begin with. Either way, Sylvain was expected to be scolded by her in the next couple of seconds. 

The other person was the man of the hour: _Felix_. Now HE looked just about ready to maim him, which fair, that was entirely fair. Felix looked just about ready to maim him all the time but he especially looked ready to kill when he noticed that Sylvain had the sword of Zoltan despite the fact that Sylvain doesn’t use swords. This obviously angered the man and Sylvain could already hear Felix going on a rant about how “swords aren’t frivolous things”, “you can’t just buy them because they’re cool you imbecile”, and his personal favorite “they’re useless with someone like you.” Needless to say, Sylvain realized that he was about to get mauled by Felix and maybe the professor and he hadn’t even _looked_ at Ingrid. And so with a burst of what was now the stupidest most idiotic thought he had, he asked Felix to marry him. 

Clearly asking Felix that question was enough to stall everyone from murdering him so he would say that this was a mission accomplished. 

Now. 

What if you’re Sylvain’s closest friend? What answer would he give you? Well none because if you’re someone like Ingrid or Dimitri, both blondes who are, regrettably, close friends with Sylvain. You would understand what happened by hearing the second answer right away. 

The biggest hint was the sword. Sylvain spent 10,000 on a sword he would never find use for. And now, Sylvain was the type to buy presents for his friends. Both Ingrid and Dimitri had a whole chest full of things that the redhead had bought for them throughout the years. HOWEVER, Sylvain refused to use the money his father gave him and so most presents were bought from money he himself had scrunched up meaning that the most expensive thing he would ever buy for them was maybe specially imported teas. For the most part the redhead liked _making_ his presents and not _buying_ them. So then why would Sylvain spend 6,000 on a sword for Felix and be forced to use his father's money for it? 

To figure out that answer, Ingrid and Dimitri would point to the very obvious fact that Sylvain had somehow managed to, stupidly, fall in love with Felix. Emphasis on stupidly because both Ingrid and Dimitri admitted that Felix was the most emotionally constipated member of their group and also very clearly not into love. Meaning that even if Sylvain fixed his act and was a respectable man— Felix would never give him the time of day. 

This didn’t stop Sylvain from still showering the man with love and gifts. Felix received gifts from Sylvain at least once a week maybe even two times depending on what the gift of that week was. Of course if you wish to keep Sylvain as friend, you don’t point this out. Just like how you don’t point out the way Sylvain looks at Felix from afar or how Sylvain always manages to know where Felix is at all times. You also don’t point out that Felix is the only one Sylvain listens to and is also the only one that is allowed to be near Sylvain when the redhead is in one of his “emotionally unstable days”. You don’t point this out because the minute that you do Sylvian shuts down and not only will he cut you off but he’ll close himself off to everyone and that would definitely be something Felix would catch wind on and the man might be emotionally constipated but he was deathly protective of Sylvain. Both Ingrid and Dimitri liked to live a little longer so they never tried to find out what Felix would do in this scenario. 

All of that now led to the question of the ring. Now, buying a ring to get a win on a bid? Not weird, not even remotely shocking when you hear enough stories about the merchants near Garreg Mach. What was weird was that the ring was a silver with a lapis lazuli rock on the top. The rock itself was kept small enough that it wasn’t harsh on the eyes but big enough that it showed that Sylvain spent a good amount of money on the ring. What was the cherry on the top however, was the fact that along the edges of the ring was what was clearly orchids engraved into the band. Quick fun fact about Faerghus, each territory had a specific flower that they deemed their own flower. Most of the lords of this land even went as far as to have those flowers be somehow put into their appearance one way or another. And the orchid just so happened to be the flower that belonged to Gautier. 

Buying a ring was not weird, buying a ring that was scarily accurate to what Sylvain would actually buy to use to propose to Felix if he ever seriously wanted to do that? That was weird. 

Knowing this as well as the events that transpired earlier in the morning, it was not shocking to either of them when Sylvain asked Felix to marry him after most likely getting a concussion from the fire ball. 

However, what did shock them, actually shocked everyone in the room, was Felix’s reply. 

“O-Okay?” Sylvain stammered out, blinking wildly at the man above him. 

“Okay, I’ll marry you.” 

Everyone blinked at each other, as Felix’s eyes drifted from the ring to the sword. It was only after a couple of seconds of silence that the professor's voice snapped everyone out of their trance. 

“Congratulations.” 

That caused everyone to suddenly move on with the program, Annette and Mercedes both happily squealing their congratulations. The small redhead even hugged Felix and demanded to be his best woman for the wedding as Mercedes looked down at him and smiled. Ashe and Dedue gave them both their own set of congratulations, though much more tamed than Annette’s and Mercedes. Flayn looked confused but was excited about it anyways! And Dimitri and Ingrid were frozen in place much like Sylvain was at this exact moment of time. 

“Put the ring on! Put the ring on!” Annette squealed as Sylvain, with all the grace of a titanus, grabbed the ring and stood up. Sliding it onto Felix’s finger and felt his soul ascend to heaven. He blocked out the rest of what was going on as Annette and Flayn were running out of the training hall to go and tell the other _”adults”_ about the engagement. Mercedes and Ashe kept talking about what dish they would make to celebrate the occasion. Dedue and the professor nodded silently and Sylvain finally made eye contact with Ingrid and Dimitri. 

Dimitri smiled at him and mouthed, ‘congratulations’. Which did not help the current static that was going through his brain. Ingrid at least had the decency to look as shocked as him and mouthed, ‘Good luck. Because oh yeah, Sylvain’s brain was also landing on the same conclusion that he guessed hers had which was: Felix was playing along either as a joke or to get a sword. Either way, the man wasn’t actually accepting a marriage proposal and was most likely going to scold him for doing said marriage proposal. 

It was then that a loud thunder roared through the training grounds making both Sylvain and Ingrid literally jump up into the air as they turned to find Felix already testing out his sword. A wicked grin on his face as he activated it again and decimated one of the training dummies. This was probably the happiest Sylvain had ever seen Felix and so hey, even if he was about to get his heart crushed into a million pieces, at least he made Felix happy so suck on that Sothis. 

“Aiming is a little weird but nothing I won’t be able to get” Felix spoke as he turned to him and grinned and then turned back to practicing. 

Sylvain smiled back before turning behind him to ask Ingrid for help when he found that everyone, even Ingrid, had abandoned him. He felt his stomach drop straight to the ground and he cursed to himself because now he was stuck dealing with what he had done while Felix had a brand new sword. Though if he was being honest dying by Felix’s hands were something that he didn’t mind all that much. 

He breathed in slowly, gathering the remaining strands of courage that he could muster as he took a step towards the swordsman. “Felix—“

Every and any words that were going to come out of his mouth were not only killed off, but absolutely annihilated as Felix turned around to him. It was one second, Sylvain swore that it had all happened in one second. One second he was speaking and the next Felix’s arms were around his neck and the man was kissing him. And then it was 3 seconds before Sylvain idiotic brain realized what was going on, rebooted, and then he was gripping onto Felix for dear life. The kiss was more teeth than anything but Sylvain still shamelessly moaned into it, somehow having pushed Felix up against the wall and caging him in with his body. 

“Twelve fucken years” Felix mumbled, not bothering to pull away from Sylvain and so the words were spoken on the redheads lips. “Twelve fucken years I waited only for you to propose to me in the most idiotic way possible.” 

He tried to pull away, to ask Felix a whole lot of questions that he desperately needed the answers to but the younger man's grip on his neck was iron clad and somehow his legs had wrapped themselves around his waist. Felix even growled when Sylvain moved his lips away from him, almost feral like in how desperate he was to keep him close to him. 

“Goddess Fe,” Sylvain breathed out in awe. Hands gripping onto Felix’s thighs and somehow pushing him more into the wall as Felix now was trailing open mouthed kisses on his neck. The man leaving bruises and bite marks in his wake, marks that Sylvain knew would be impossible for him to ever cover up. Though of course he would rather die than ever cover any mark left by Felix. 

“You’re so fucken stupid” Felix growled, biting down on his crook where his neck met his shoulder, the redhead groaning at the pain (though his pants were getting increasingly tighter with each bite). “So fucken stupid” Felix mumbled, kissing the mark gently before he continued his assault on Sylvain’s neck. 

“We need to — fuck Fe” he hissed as Felix yanked at his hair to pull his head back and continue his ministrations. He chuckled breathlessly, his legs shaking under the sheer level of pleasure he was feeling at the moment, “Goddess Felix you’re killing me.” 

“Shut up” Felix grumbled though his words were muffled since the man refused to move his lips away from his skin. 

“You’re like a leech.” He yelped as Felix bit him in retaliation. “Clearly I love that about you” he chuckled as Felix made his way back up his neck, kissing his jawline and cheek before slotting their lips together again. The kiss more simmered down instead of the desperate ones they had shared before. 

“Tell me” Felix breathed out, moving his hands so he was cupping Sylvain’s face. “Tell me you weren’t joking. That this is real.” 

Sylvain breathed in sharply, Felix’s eyes pierced him in place and killing off any kind of doubt that Sylvain would have ever had about Felix not loving him back. Because in that moment Felix was letting himself be raw and exposed with him, his voice wavering slightly and his eyes pleading to him in a way that Sylvain had never seen in his life before. 

“I love you” he whispered, “I do. I love you Felix, and I want this. I want this more than anything in this world.” He breathed in slowly, “But if you want to know the level of dumbass that I am. I wasn’t really planning on proposing to you uh— not now at least. I bought you the sword as a present and ended up getting the ring because it was a uh, packaged deal you can say. For some reason the minute I saw your face when I opened my eyes I just thought to ask you that, I wasn’t really expecting a yes honestly.” 

Felix closed his eyes slowly, breathing in as he curled himself to hide his face in the crook of Sylvain’s neck. The redhead already expected the scolding of a lifetime and maybe even to be told that Felix was taking it back now that he knew it had actually somewhat been a joke at first. Then Felix’s shoulders started shaking and his brain went into panic mode at the thought that he had made Felix cry but then he heard the first giggle, that quickly turned into laughter until the younger man was practically hollering and cackling. 

“You’re so stupid goddess dammit why do I love you” Felix said in between wheezes and Sylvain couldn’t help but laugh along with him now that he knew that Felix at least found the story amusing and that he also still loved him back. Couldn’t help but smile fondly at the man as Felix snorted and wheezed, his face flushed as he continued to laugh. 

“In my defense I’ve never claimed to be smart” Sylvain chuckled, the younger man finally pulling away to look at Sylvain. He felt his heart instantly clench at the sight of Felix smiling at him, his eyes looking down at him fondly as Felix’s finger slowly caressed his jaw. 

“You’re the worst” Felix whispered fondly. 

“Yet you agreed to marry me” he couldn’t help but grin at the way Felix flushed. The man shaking his head though the smile never left his face. 

“Yeah. Yeah I did” he was still smiling even as he leaned down to kiss him again and Sylvain made a mental note to go and thank that knight for making him spend so much money this morning. He would be forever indebted to that stranger.

**Author's Note:**

> Sylvain: *walks in covered in bite marks and hickeys*
> 
> Ingrid, sighing: we need to get Felix a muzzle
> 
> Go yell at me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/wrathiess)


End file.
